reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Condé
Louis Condé is a cousin of some degree to King Francis. He had deep feelings for Queen Mary but always kept them hidden. However, she became emotionally dependent on him after her sexual assault and they soon became lovers. Making him an enemy of France. He soon reached for the crown and married Queen Elizabeth of England. Mary aided in the help of his escape so he wouldn't be put to death for treason of the agreement of marrying Queen Elizabeth. Personality Louis Condé is an honest man, with noble intentions and is very forth-coming about things. The things he did were for the sake of his heart and his life. However, he had found himself in a sensitive situation having been told to spy on the French court by his brother, King Antoine of Navarre. He is at times very envious and impulsive. But despite it, he is very caring for his family and friends. He fights for the right thing and has strong opinions. He is in love with Mary queen consort of France Early Life Not much is known about Louis Condé's life. He comes from money and almost became The Dauphin of France when he and Francis were very young after the young Prince became sick. He was raised along side his older brother Antoine. Season 2 Season 3 In Extreme Measures, he's mentioned by Antoine as being held captive. Antoine wishes to bargain with the French crown for safe passage through the mountains for Louis in exchange for converting to Catholicism and crediting it to Mary. Notes * Condé has never been married, but had multiple mistresses.The Plague The Prince of the BloodGetaway * Louis Condé is confirmed royalty and a Prince of France. Coronation. * Has an older sister, and a brother named Antoine de Bourbon who is the King of Navarre. Blood for Blood. as well as a deceased brother named Marcus de Bourbon. Sins of the Past. * Recieved The Devil's Mark from a group of Catholic thugs called The Dark Riders. Blood for Blood. It was later burned off by Leith Bayard. Getaway. * Previously engaged to Princess Claude. Acts of War * Previously engaged to Lady Lola. Banished * Admitted to being inlove with Queen Mary of Scotland. MercyBanishedSins of the PastForbidden * Invited by Mary Stuart back to Scotland with her.Forbidden * Invited by Queen Elizabeth to England, marriage, via proxy.Forbidden * The Catholic Church assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary Stuart's affair with Louis Condé a secret. Three Queens, Two Tigers. * His fate was revealed. He was taken as prisoner in the mountains, and his brother is expected to pay his ransom.Extreme Measures Historical Notes * Real name, Louis de Bourbon, or Louis, Prince of Condé. * Louis Condé was titled Prince of Condé on 15 January 1557 * Was the first Prince of the Blood. * Was, in fact, far more closely related to Mary, Queen of Scots than King Francis II. He was Mary's first cousin once removed via her mother, Mary of Guise, while he was eighth cousin twice removed to Francis, via their common Capetian ancestry. * Was the 2nd youngest and had 12 brothers and sisters, but only 6 of them survived. * Had 8 children with his first wife, and 3 with his second, for a total of 11. But only 4 survived to adulthood. * His oldest brother King Antoine had 5 children, but only 2 survived. While the other siblings never had any. * His sister, Marie was a prospective bride for King James V of Scotland in 1536 when she was 20. * Personally knew Duke of Guise, and was suspected to have been involved a plot to abduct King Francis II and usurp the power to the House of Guise. * Became the head of the Protestant Daction. * Fathered a son by his mistress Isabelle de Limeuil, who served as Maid of Honour on Catherine de' Medici wedding, and was a member her Flying Squadron. He vigorously denied him much to Isabelle's dismay. * His nephew became King Henry IV of France on August 2nd, 1589. * Prince of the Blood is a legitimately descended in dynastic line from any of a realm's hereditary monarchs. * The Prince of the Blood is french and pronounced, 'Prince du sang'. Family Tree Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Royals Category:Noble Category:Mistress Category:Protestant Category:Married Category:Dauphin of France Category:House of Bourbon